


Cat and Mouse

by Anonymous



Category: Highway to Havasu (2017), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, I’m only tagging this with HU for the fact that J3T plays Uncool Ronathan, I’m so sorry, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, in like so many ways, this is awful, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Uncool Ronathan finds someone randomly snooping his shack. He attempts to teach them a lesson.(J3T if you ever find this I’m so so sorry)
Relationships: Uncool Ronathan/Unknown Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Cat and Mouse

“What the fuck are you doing back here?” A thunderous voice boomed. Startled by the sudden voice, they turned around. A tanned, tall, muscular man with a black eyepatch over his right eye and scruffiness framing his face loomed over them. His scraggly, dirty blonde long hair only very lightly brushed his shoulders and he wore a bright white tank top with blue overalls. Unaware to him, his overalls were slightly shifted to his left, revealing a dimmed nipple under the skintight tank top. The person stiffened.

“I don’t mean any harm.” The person said defensively, shuffling away from the table. Ronathan made a low chuckle.

“You’re clearly here for something. What do you want?” Ronathan teased. “You here due to my website?” Waiting for their answer, he crossed his muscular arms.

“Website? You got a website?” They asked cluelessly.

“Yeah I do. And I asked you a question,” the taller man took slow, amble steps towards his prey. The person kept cautiously staring at him, arms at their sides. They were mesmerized by his frame. Nice, broad shoulders, toned, muscular forearms, a well defined chest, and striking, icy blue eyes. Ronathan set his right arm against the wall.

“I’ll repeat this one last time: I asked you a question.” Ronathan’s gruffly voice snarled. The person could hear his slow, raspy breathing. They were not sure if they were completely frightened out of their wits, or possibly aroused.

“I’m not sure where I am, sir,” the person finally responded. “But what’s your name?”

“You’re not sure? Well, you stepped onto my damn property. It’s well hidden here in Lake Havasu, so you somehow made it back here,” he fully invaded their personal space. His jaw hung open and his breath reeked of alcohol. Instead of showing fear, they stared back at him in defiance.

“By the way, the name is Ronathan. But you should’ve known that from the entrance.”

A silence dropped between the two. His steely blue eyes hungrily examined the person, observing carefully on each and every facial feature. Eventually, he raised his tattooed hand up and delicately ran his fingers over their smooth cheek.

“Soft. Just like a fluffy cloud.” Ronathan mumbled.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he immediately grabbed the person by their waist. The person let out a surprised gasp as they got lifted away from the table, then roughly pressed against the wall.

“You still don’t know, do ya?” He growled, “on why you’re here?”

The person shook their head, still making eye contact. His hands begrudgingly let go of their waist. His breath lingered for a minute, then he let out a sigh.

“You know what I do, to people that sneak up back here?” He growled, his left hand trailing up their neck, right fingers tracing their jawline.

“Uh… no?” They replied hesitantly.

“Good. Because you’re gonna experience it right now.”

Immediately Ronathan gripped onto their hips, grasping on them way tighter as if he held on the edge of a cliff. Out of surprise, they accidentally spread their legs open. Ronathan snuck his right thigh up their crotch and immediately they emitted a stifled groan. Ronathan smirked and bucked his knee up against their crotch, causing another suppressed grunt from them. Sweat formed on their forehead as the person gasped and jerked trying to restrain their pleasured panting, Ronathan hungrily eyed them.

“Fuck,” Ronathan breathed out. He twisted his knee up against their crotch, still making them shudder.

The eye patched man gave a mischievous, low chuckle, “I could rip your clothes off if you can’t feel it,”

The person clenched their teeth, “n-no. I can…”

Ronathan thrusted his forming bulge into their crotch, causing them to arch back and make another shaky moan. Ronathan pinned their wrists to the wall as he grind his hard-on onto their groin. The overstimulation caused them to whimper and arch their back.

“P-please… Don’t stop…” they whispered out.

Sweat beads formed at Ronathan’s forehead as he let out a low, mischievous chuckle.

“You like that, huh?” He teased, “my hard, large cock grinding against your crotch huh? You like this punishment? This humiliation?”

Suddenly, he licked their face with his wet tongue. The lecherous lick left a light spit mark trail on their face. Even with his reeking, alcoholic breath, they were not one bit fazed by it.

_Why can’t you just take off your overalls already_? They questioned in their head.

Ronathan let out another shaky, low “fuck”, his erection throbbed from the immense pleasure. The longhaired man leaned in close to their smooth face, his nose lightly tracing their cheek.

Ronathan made one last tired thrust to their crotch. Then, he stopped. He let go of the person and let out a heavy sigh. In surprise, they leaned against the wall, legs shaky for a minute, then back to normal. A heavy blush coated their face, their hair disheveled, and sweaty. They dryly swallowed. Ronathan simply fidgeted with his overall straps. The person immediately frowned.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” They shouted, “WHY DID YOU STOP? You were doing so good!”

“I’ll just let you go. For now. Something tells me you’re a good kid,” Ronathan replied condescendingly, crossing his tattooed arms.

The person looked down at Ronathan’s feet. Ronathan leisurely walked over to them and lifted them up from the ground, startling them a bit. He turned them around and led them back outside of his shack. Once they reached the exit, he bent over and pecked a kiss right on their forehead and patted their head lightly like they were a tiny kitten. Ronathan acted like nothing between him and them had never happened. The person ended up leaving feeling discontent.

Ronathan crossed his arms. He had the feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he would see them.

When Ronathan strolled back to his shack, his roommate came out of nowhere, hands slowly examining each inch of his body.

“Did you get everything you wanted from them?” He asked. Ronathan glared at him.

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update December 28th 2020
> 
> hello readers. I’m not sure if anyone would even notice but months later I ended up deciding to update this. When I reread it I realized the descriptions really sucked lmao
> 
> The reason why this fanfic is rather short and had not very detailed descriptions was because technically I wrote this fanfic ironically and didn’t put too much effort into it. But then I looked at the descriptions and thought okay this really sucks and just to make it a little more enjoyable, I lengthened this a little and made the descriptions better. Also I’m a legal adult now so I can write this. So now you know you’re reading a way better version of the fanfic if you are reading this now lmao
> 
> In the past I have considered making a followup to this fanfic, but I’m not entirely sure. Depends on if anyone wants me to, and also depends on if I have the motivation. We’ll see
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading


End file.
